


Peace

by Lauriebeth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brazilian meals, Coxinha, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frogs, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Presents, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriebeth/pseuds/Lauriebeth
Summary: Akande and Lucio enjoy lunch, hot cocoa, and a film on a rainy day.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, please do not judge me too harshly. Please note it's also 1400 words.  
> Enjoy!

Doomfist was walking down the streets of Numbani, holding flowers and a box, looking at the darkening sky. It’s gonna rain soon, he thought, quickening his pace down the sidewalk. Lucio was waiting for him at home, hopefully with lunch prepared. He had been thinking about the meal, Lu had promised to make, all week.

Akande rounded the corner of the street and walked pass a few more buildings before turning into their apartment building. He walked up three flights of stairs and stood in front of the door, digging his keys from his pocket. Once he unlocked the door, he pushed it open and scents from the long awaited meal, wafted into the hallway. He walked in the door, closing and locking it behind him; you can never be too safe. He walked into the kitchen, leaning down to give his beautiful boyfriend a kiss and flowers, the box was for later and being set on the counter.  
“Awwh, you didn’t have to buy flowers…” Lucio looked at Akande with a soft smile and bright eyes.

“Of course not, but I wanted to and you deserve them.” Akande hugged Lu just as a crack of lightning and thunder sounded overhead, “Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’re not going out…” Akande chuckled.

Lucio laughed, it sounded like bells ringing in Akande’s ears, “I guess it is.” Lucio turned from Akande’s arms to put the flowers in a vase before turning back to the stove to pull the coxinha from the hot oil, “Lunch is almost ready, do you mind setting the table?”

Akande snagged one of a coxinha from the microwave and popped it in his mouth, Lucio swatting his hands away, “Not at all, my love.” 

Akande walked out of the kitchen and into the little dining area. He set down plates, napkins, and glasses. Then he walked into the kitchen to get a pitcher of water, “Are they all done?”

“Yes, just making the sauce now.” Lucio responds, setting the last of the coxinha on the plate and handing it to Akande to place on the table. Akande took the plate and the pitcher back to the table, setting both in the center. He then went back for the flowers and the sauce to place on the table as well. After everything was set, Akande waited for Lu to finish in the kitchen before he pulled Lucio’s chair out for him to sit. Lucio sat and Akande went around the table and sat down as well.

“It smells delicious! I can’t wait to dig in!” Akande looked so excited to try his boyfriend’s home cooked meal.

Lucio chuckled and served them both, putting a little bit of sauce on Akande’s plate to try before handing, the now filled plate, back to him and filling his own with his childhood favorite meal. Akande waited until Lucio had finished serving himself before saying a little prayer to the gods and digging in. The first bite was delicious, the perfect mixture of crispy on the outside and soft inside; Akande moaned his approval of the food, Lu smiling in response. Akande dipped the sweet treat in the sauce and blinked in surprise when he realized it was spicy after biting it.  
The storm still raged on outside, lightning flashes every couple of minutes. Akande and Lucio soon finish the entire meal, no sauce or coxinha left. Akande hummed in appreciation at the delicious meal, “So, wanna watch a film?”

Lucio, never one to turn down cuddling with his boyfriend- because films always meant cuddles, if not something more- “Sure, but you’re making the popcorn and cocoa this time.” Lucio smiled innocently, knowing fully well how much Akande disliked cooking.

Akande sighed, “Alright, but only because you just cooked, so I won’t complain…..this time.” He smirked at the shorter one and gave him a kiss, enjoying the lingering taste of lunch on Lucio’s tongue, “Thank you, by the way, for making lunch.”

“Mmm, of course. I’m always happy to cook for you Akande.” Lucio smiled up at his boyfriend before releasing him to go browse their movie selection.  
Akande walked into the kitchen, noticing the box still on the counter. He had gotten his little frog a gift just because he loved him. He saw it on his way home and thought it would suit him very well. It was a leather bracelet with beads bound between two thin strips of leather, there was a frog charm on the end of it to go through the loop on the other end of the bracelet. Akande was sure that Lu would like it, not just because it was from Akande, but also because of the frog.

Akande pulled milk, two mugs, and cocoa powder from the cupboards and fridge. He turned to the sink with a pot and cleaned it before sticking the pot on the stove and turning the stove on. Then, he poured in the milk so it could heat up. When he determined it was hot enough, he mixed in some cocoa powder and tasted it to see if it was chocolatey enough. Determining it was not, in fact, chocolatey enough, he went and got a chocolate bar from the fridge (they had made microwave s’mores at some point) and mixed it into the hot cocoa. While it finished melting, he put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and set it to pop, about two minutes.

Meanwhile….. Lucio is sitting in front of the entertainment center trying to decide on a movie. He has it narrowed down to three films: Love Actually, Fast and Furious 5, and Moana. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to watch a romantic film, an action/comedy, or a family/feel good film. He decided he was going to wait for Akande to come into the living room to help him decide on a film.  
Back in the kitchen…….. Akande puts the popcorn in a bowl and divvy-ups the cocoa into the mugs. Holding the box in his mouth, a mug in each hand, and the popcorn bowl tucked into an elbow, he walks into the living room. Lucio looked up at Akande and jumps up to help carry things to the coffee table. Lucio takes the popcorn bowl and one of the mugs. Akande takes the box out his mouth and waits for Lucio to set down the things in his hands before holding it out to the man, “I saw this on my way home and thought of you….” Akande explains, blushing and rubs his neck as Lucio opens the box and gasps.

“I love it!!! It’s got a little frog on it and everything!” Lucio pulls it out of the box. Tossing the box onto the table, he wraps the bracelet around his wrist, pulling the frog through the loop, looking up at his boyfriend with a huge smile. “Thank you so much, Akande! I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Lucio takes the mug from Akande’s hands and sets it on the table before turning back around and wrapping his arms around Akande’s neck and giving him a kiss. Akande puts his arms around Lucio’s waist and kisses him back, enjoying the happiness and affection of the younger man. He pulls back to look at Lucio, “I’m glad you liked it.” He kisses his nose and releases Lucio to sit on the couch so they could watch their film. “Let’s watch Love Actually,” Akande suggested, having seen the three movies on the floor he knew his lover was debating between. Lucio smiled and put the movie in before walking over to the couch and curling up next to his boyfriend.

As Lucio curled up next to him, Akande looked out the window, at the storm still raging, and thought about how much he always enjoyed these days and how much he loved his boyfriend. He turned to Lucio and lifted his face to his for a sweet kiss, putting his other hand softly in Lu’s dreadlocks. After a few seconds he pulled back and smiled, then he started the movie.  
Lucio stared at Akande for a few seconds longer, after he pulled away and directed his attention at the TV, thinking about how much this man brought his so much love and peace, before laying back down and cuddling into his side, focusing on the movie, playing on the television. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, and/or share.
> 
> This is the picture I used to describe his bracelet: https://img0.etsystatic.com/159/0/5995376/il_340x270.1194467796_3duu.jpg


End file.
